In some vehicle seats, a forward tiltable headrest which is forward tiltable from a using position by releasing a locking function is used. A headrest described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-87702 (Patent Literature 1) is known as this type of headrest.
The Patent Literature 1 describes a vehicle seat device having a locking mechanism to fix a headrest mounted to the top of a seat back in a using position, and an unlocking mechanism to release the locked state with the locking mechanism. The locking mechanism has a locking plate attached to a rotary shaft of the headrest and an engaging hook engaged with the locking plate. The unlocking mechanism has an operation rod which protrudes from the top of the seat back toward the head rest (see the Abstract). Further, the Patent Literature 1 describes a configuration where the perimeter of the insert stay provided as a core body of the headrest is covered with a cushion body formed with a pad body of urethane foam or the like and skin material (see paragraph 0012).